


Special Snow Day

by Kalira



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Birthday Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, Multi, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29345616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira
Summary: Izuna's birthday dawns snowy and bright; a perfect day to stay in - and stay in bed - all day, even for ninja hardly hampered by such things as fresh snowdrifts.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Izuna/Uzumaki Mito
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22
Collections: Valentine's Spectacular (2021)





	Special Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Valentine's Spectacular and choosing this ship for today in honour of Izuna's birthday~

Drifting lazily in soft warmth, Izuna was barely disturbed by the low murmur of voices around him. He woke as swiftly as any shinobi to a disturbance, but there was an undercurrent that promised home and safety to his senses, and he revelled in the indulgence of lingering between sleep and waking.

The quiet voices grew quieted still, fading into just one soft murmur, almost singing.

When Izuna finally opened his eyes, it was to a fall of brilliant crimson, and then a soft smile that he knew was shown to very few people. Lovely as it was, wide and slightly crooked.

“H’lo.” Izuna said, lifting a hand to touch his fingers to the crooked corner of Mito’s mouth.

Her smile widened. “Happy birthday, my darling Izu-pet.” she said, fingers combing through his hair. She bent down and kissed his brow.

Izuna smiled, cuddling into her side and nudging his head up into her stroking hand.

Mito crooned idly, trailing her fingers across his temple and down his neck in a feathery caress. Izuna sighed, closing his eyes and nestling his head more comfortably on her thigh. She smelled, as always, like salt and something coppery under the almost ever-present scent of ink that clung to her.

“Mito-hime?” Izuna asked, fingers curling over her knee, and she hummed invitingly. “Where is-”

“There’s snow!” Hashirama declared as he threw open the door, bounding across to the bed to join them. He snuggled up to Izuna’s side with a beaming smile. “Happy birthday, Izuna.” he added, kissing Izuna’s cheek, the lifting his head. “Whole drifts of it! We’ll just have to stay in, darlings.”

Izuna accepted his embrace and his petting happily, but eyed him dubiously all the same.

“We’ll pretend to be civilians!” Hashirama said, wriggling a little with excitement, when he and Mito pointed out the lapse in sense he was displaying.

“Anata. . .” Mito said, glancing at Izuna, her lips twitching.

“As pleasant as that might sound. . .” Izuna began, suspecting he knew exactly what Mito was thinking of. He bit his own lip as he stroked up Hashirama’s ribs and chest. He shivered, distracted, and Hashirama drew a deep breath, chest rising beneath his touch.

“If we keep Izu-pet inside with us at home, pretending we are trapped like civilians, and don’t go to see his,” Mito paused delicately, “ _doting_ brother, supposedly due to the snow, what precisely do you think Madara will do?” she asked.

Izuna smothered his giggles in Hashirama’s shoulder as he pictured his brother, huffing and protective, stomping through the snow breathing a rolling katon that would see it melting out of his path with ease.

“I. . .” Hashirama pouted, wilting. “Oh.”

Izuna cuddled closer to him, tucking a leg between his own and winding an arm around his waist. “We’ll play that some other time, Hashi-kami.” Izuna said softly, winding his fingers through Hashirama’s hair, smile widening just a little as his eyes fell on his own soulmark over Hashirama’s shoulder.

Of course he hadn’t known, for a very long time, that the embellished _Izu-pet_ owed its mingled earthy brown and brilliant red to the fact that it was the name given him by _two_ soulmates. Izuna purred happily at the thought, hugging Hashirama a little tighter and tugging him into a soft kiss as Mito’s fingers trailed down the nape of his neck, making him shiver.

“Aniki won’t expect us until after lunchtime, though.” Izuna said quietly as he pulled away, rubbing his nose against Hashirama’s, and Mito laughed, scratching the nape of his neck lightly.

“Breakfast first, Izu-pet.” Mito said playfully, her eyes alight with mischief. “You’ll want to keep your energy up, after all. What if we bring you to dinner with your brother and you fall asleep at the table? _Again?_ ”

Izuna flushed, squirming, as Hashirama laughed, a loud, delighted sound. It would be _incredibly embarrassing_ , probably even worse than the _first time_ , is what, he thought, pouting as he settled deeper into the bed between them. Not that he could have hidden from either of them - snuggled up close at each side - even if he’d wanted to.

They were just . . . exhausting.

“We’ll build up your stamina, Izu-pet!” Mito said helpfully, tapping his cheek with one finger.

“Just like Madara suggested!” Hashirama agreed, hugging Izuna tight.

Izuna cringed. If the conversation that had ensued after he had fallen asleep at dinner, exhausted by his soulmates, had been embarrassing, the conversation about _stamina_ with his brother - and the things he had inadvertently guessed about _Madara’s_ soulmate in the process - had been _horrifying_.

“I’ll be happy to see my brother later,” Izuna said, clearing his throat, “but I’d rather not think about him _just_ now.”

“Ah, yes! Breakfast!” Hashirama said cheerfully, pressing a quick, hard kiss to Izuna’s lips before releasing him and rolling out of bed. Izuna eyed him as he headed for the door. “I’ve already got it started, if you’re ready!”

Izuna looked up at Mito, and she laughed softly. “Of course, Anata.” she agreed, then waved her hand. “We’ll be there in a moment.”

Hashirama nodded, leaving them alone again, though Izuna could hear his voice - growing fainter as he crossed the house - humming or murmuring to himself.

Mito pressed herself closer and kissed Izuna lightly, cupping his jaw, then resting their brows together as their lips parted.

**Author's Note:**

> It didn't come up herein, but while Izuna has one soulmark for what his soulmate(s) call him most often - because they both call him their Izu-pet - Hashirama and Mito both have one on each wrist; _they_ knew they were looking for a third, while it was most definitely a surprise for Izuna. ;)


End file.
